House Call
by AliceInScribbleLand
Summary: Cuddy is sick and House is being thoughtful.
1. Chapter 1

House walked into Cuddy's office. He stared at her empty desk, annoyed that she wasn't even there to witness his temper tantrum. He had been planning his tirade the whole way to her office. He didn't really have a reason for barging in, other than the need to annoy her.

"What do you want House?" a weary voice asked from the side of the room. Cuddy was in no mood to deal with her day-to-day responsibilities, let alone him.

He turned towards her voice, but instead of finding the venomous Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine, he found the fellow doctor curled up on her couch red eyed and sniffley. He studied her for a moment before saying, "Wow, you look awful."

"Thanks," she mumbled, not actually having the energy for an eye roll. "I had no idea with the way I was feeling. Was there something you actually needed?" she snapped at him, not feeling up for anything he had in store.

"I did," he smirked, almost sadly, "but I would say your needs far outweigh mine at the moment. Come on get your stuff together." He ushered her to get up and move.

"Why?" she asked, skeptically. "I don't even want to move." It was true. She had been feeling down for days, but this was the first one she had been unable to fully function.

"Exactly, you're going home," he said firmly. "Now move it." There was no teasing in his gaze or malice. He was being serious. He enjoyed their banter. Just because he liked to pretend he couldn't care less, didn't make it true.

"I can't go home. I've got too much to do today," she said, not really meaning it. She wanted nothing more than to curl up, away from prying eyes, and sleep until she felt better. Even if it was House, the idea of someone insisting she go home more than justified her leaving work.

"And you're getting so much done sitting on the couch, nursing a cold," he quipped. She started to speak, but he cut her off again, "I know you like to think that this hospital can't survive for even a day without you, but it will. Especially since I'll be driving you home and not here to wreak havoc on the unprotected nurses in your absence."

She bit her bottom lip, looking for any chink in his plan, and then nodded. He was being nice and she was too sick to figure out why. She decided just this once to trust him. If it turned out he was screwing with her, she could always blame her naivety on feeling ill.

"Good get your stuff together. I'll be back in just a few minutes, have to tell the children that Uncle Wilson will be babysitting," he said, sarcastically. On his way out, he ran into Wilson, who was heading towards Cuddy's office. "Nope boss is sick sorry."

"Is she okay?" Wilson asked, eyeing her office. "Does she need anything?" He started to head towards her office, regardless, but was blocked by House.

The diagnostician rolled his eyes at Wilson's good doer nature. He led him towards the pharmacy instead, writing on a prescription pad as they went. "She'll be fine, she's going home soon. So, I need you to watch the team today. You know keep them out of trouble, or at least from calling us."

"Us? What's going on?" Wilson asked suspiciously. He wasn't sure what House was up to, but had a feeling it was anything _but_ Cuddy's best interest.

"Nothing," House said shrugging. "I offered to drive Cuddy home. She's just not feeling good." He hated having to explain his actions, even less so when they were classified as somewhat noble.

"Why are you being nice to Cuddy?" Wilson was starting to wonder what was going on in his friends head. Was it possible that he was truly looking out for their boss's well being?

"No reason other than bothering her at home when she's sick seems like more fun than doing it at work. She can't order me to the clinic if she's in my debt." House grinned at Wilson, trying to play off his motives as pure bargaining tactics. He didn't need anyone knowing that he wanted to make sure that Cuddy was actually resting.

He passed the prescriptions over to the pharmacist who eyed him suspiciously. "They're not for me," he sighed. When the pharmacist just stared at him, he practically yelled, "Look at them you _moron_, they're not even things I would _want_ to take."

The pharmacist glanced to Wilson waiting for approval. Wilson nodded, not even sure what House had actually written. He was too distracted with the change of behavior, his friend was expressing. "Just don't be too hard on her House; she will be back to work."

House rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "I know that. Can't I just be being nice?" There was a hint of hurt sincerity to the words, but he scowled hoping Wilson would overlook it.

"No," Wilson laughed. "Not unless there's something in it for you." He walked off down the hall, shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

When House got back to Cuddy's office, she was sitting at the desk on the phone. She signaled for him to hold on, as she got a glare for doing anything related to work. Regardless of his ability to leave without giving anyone, any notice, she had to be responsible about going home early.

"Thanks again. I will," she hung up. "Sorry, just making some arrangements, turns out that I've got the next couple days off." She attempted to smirk at him. She hoped he would see that by being responsible, she was actually cut some slack. Seeing him roll his eyes, she realized it was a lost cause.

"Good to hear, you can actually rest," he said sarcastically, knowing that she could never stay away from the hospital for long. It didn't matter how many days they gave her off. She couldn't function without making sure she had control over every situation she could.

She sighed tiredly, pleading with him not to be so hard on her. She didn't feel well. On top of that, she was slightly depressed. House seemed to care more about her well-being, than anyone else did. She felt mildly pathetic for having to rely on the bastard.

"You ready?" he asked, a little less harsh. He knew she was trusting him and didn't want to make her regret that choice. He didn't care to ponder over why that mattered to him. All he knew was that he planned to be the only one she spent some time around, for the next few days.

She nodded, as he took the things she was carrying from her and tucked them under his free arm. He led her out of her office, towards the parking garage and her car. "Keys?" he asked, as she leaned against the passenger door.

"They're in the front of my case," she said, nodding to the laptop bag he was holding. She smiled slightly, as she realized she wasn't even hesitating about letting him drive. She really must be coming down with something.

Unlocking the car, he tossed her things onto the backseat. Hopefully, she would forget all about the work she had brought home with her. It irritated him that she even brought it with her. The whole point in leaving work was to go home and rest, not to go home, tire herself out, and not get any better. Realizing that he was starting to sound like an over protective mother, he turned scowled to himself and turned the radio on.

Cuddy was asleep before they even pulled out of the garage. Something about House's change in demeanor calmed her. She honestly didn't think he would try anything. He was being far from his troublesome self and surprisingly that didn't scare her.

House reached over and pushed a stray piece of hair off her face, before he realized what he was doing. Shaking his head, he got on his cell phone and ordered lunch for them. He wasn't sure what she had eaten, so he ordered more than enough for a few meals.

Surprisingly, traffic wasn't too bad. They made it to his apartment quickly. House knew she was going to be mad, but it was really his best option. Sitting in the driveway, he watched Cuddy sleeping for a moment, before exiting the car and making his way to her side.

"Hey," he said nudging her. When she didn't respond, he poked her side with his cane. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him confused. "I'd offer to carry you, but I don't think either one of us would make it inside." He thought about throwing a comment about her ass in, but decided against it, figuring he was going to be in enough trouble already.

Realization hitting her, she rubbed her hands against her face, trying to wake up. "Thanks for bringing me," she paused looking around, "To a house that looks nothing like mine, but exactly like yours. House!" She could feel tears of frustration, fighting to pool down her face.

He sighed and reached his hand down to her to help her stand. Quietly he said, "Cuddy, no one should have to be alone when they're sick." He knew he deserved the strange and unbelieving look she was giving him. Realizing how out of character he gestures had been, he continued, "And since your mood hasn't changed much lately, I'm assuming you still aren't getting laid. Hence no one is waiting for you at home." He grinned cheekily; their playful banter always set him at ease.

"House, I just don't know if this is a good idea," she said, honestly not quite sure why. She didn't want to be alone, but House? He always seemed to keep her on her toes, she wasn't sure if she would truly be able to rest around him.

Glancing towards his building, he practically growled, "Get in the damn house Lisa. I just want to be able to keep an eye on you." His tone left little room for arguments.

Shocked by both his gruffness and the use of her first name, she silently obeyed. Walking up to his front door, she stumbled and started to fall.

House caught her by the arm, pulling her back up. He felt her forehead and scowled. "You're running a fever." he said indifferently. Grabbing her by the arm, he held onto it until they made it inside.

He quietly led Cuddy to his couch. "Stay put," he half-growled at her, when she tried to stand back up. He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water for her. She was lying on his couch when he got back, looking worse than before.

"House?" she asked pleadingly. The worry she saw etched on his face, melted any resolve she'd had left. All she wanted now, was comfort, comfort from him.

"What is it?" He was concerned, but tried to sound more irritated than anything else.

"I don't feel good," she looked up at him, her eyes wide and pleading. She needed him to care, more than she wanted to feel better.

House sighed, "I know." He pushed her towards the back of the couch, so that he could sit down next to her. She scooted over, but lay there watching him curiously. He pulled out the bottles from his pocket, and started pulling out an assortment of pills from them.

"Here, take these." he said, passing her the pills and glass of water.

Cuddy looked at him suspiciously. "What are these?" It wouldn't be unlike House to drug her with something stronger than necessary.

He rolled his eyes and named of the random drugs he was giving her. They were all, exactly, what she would have prescribed for her condition.

She took the pills quickly, in one go. "Thanks for thinking of this House, I would have just gone home and gone to sleep and not taken anything," she admitted, honestly.

"Which is why I didn't take you home, you're not well enough to take care of yourself Cuddy. Just face it, you need me." He grinned at the last part, hoping to get some sort of rise out of her.

She just rolled her eyes, then, felt the overwhelming urge to shut them. She was tired and his added warmth was lulling her to sleep. Something about his presence comforted her. Maybe she was as hunger starved for affection, as he always accused.

House watched her for a moment, before standing up. Her eyes shot open, the minute she felt him move. "I'm just going to grab you a blanket, okay?" He felt a strong need for her to know she was safe here.

She nodded than shut her eyes again. Cuddy lay on the couch, drifting off. She was only vaguely aware of when House lifted her head and slipped a pillow under it or when he placed the blanket over her, tucking her in so softly. The moment that she did remember, although later she would question if she had been already dreaming, was when he bent down and kissed her forehead, tucking the stray hair behind her ear.

"Rest Cuddy," he whispered. He sat next to her, running a thumb against her cheek until her breathing slowed and evened.


	3. Chapter 3

House cursed to himself at the knock on the door. Cuddy was now stirring on the couch, obviously waking up before she was actually ready. He had hoped to let her sleep longer, before needing to wake her. "It's just the delivery guy," he said, as she looked around startled.

"Oh," she said, still trying to wake up. She felt miserable and was sure she looked just as horrible. She was surprised by how frazzled House looked. He was trying so hard to take care of her.

"If you want you can go take a shower," he said, gently before opening the door. When he saw her nod, he added, "I'll find you some clothes in a minute, go ahead." Turning back towards the delivery boy, he felt around for his wallet.

Cuddy rubbed at her eyes sleepily, but nodded. She felt sticky and hazy. A bath would probably do her wonders. If she felt well enough, maybe she'd go home afterwards. House probably didn't plan to take care of her for much longer anyways.

After asking the delivery boy to wait for a moment, House looked for his bag containing his wallet. Amazingly, there was cash in it. Counting out the bills to the boy, he grabbed the food and left it on the desk near the door.

The first thing Cuddy noticed in House's bathroom was the handrails. They were strategically placed around a rather large garden tub. It was obvious he used them to maneuver his way in and out. Pushing the feelings of guilt to the back of her mind, Cuddy began to take her clothes off. When she was completely naked, she redid her hair into a messy bun, up off her neck.

House went into his room, looking for clothes. Digging around in his drawers, he looked for something that she would be comfortable in. He heard the water running and smiled at how easily she had made herself at home.

Easing her body into the water, Cuddy began to relax. She let the water run until the bubbles reached just below her shoulders. She still felt horrible, but the warm soothing water definitely helped.

She jumped, as House knocked loudly on the door. Cuddy smiled to herself knowing that House's gruffness was just his way of overcompensating. He didn't want to seem like he was nervous. "Come on in," Cuddy said, warmly. She knew that as much as house flirted with her or acted crude, he would never take advantage of her sexually.

Her gentle tone and soothing voice did nothing to ease his nerves. House stood outside his own bathroom feeling more out of place than he should. He wasn't afraid of Cuddy, just her presence made him uneasy. They didn't cross certain lines, but he had been the one to invite her here and offer to take care of her.

House slowly eased the door open. Bracing himself for what was to come, he realized, this was such a mistake. He walked into the bathroom and with a simple glance at her bubble covered body and naked shoulders, he grinned. This was definitely _not_ a mistake.

Cuddy couldn't help but smile at his shocked appearance. She didn't have it in her to feign annoyance or anger, at being seen semi-naked. The game that they played was silently put on hold. She was sick and he was, like a true friend, willing to help.

Laying his pajama pants and one of his vintage t-shirts on the counter, he gave Cuddy an almost bashful nod. "Those were all I could find," he said, in a quiet gentle tone.

"Thank you," Cuddy said, smiling at him gratefully. She wondered if she looked as tired, as she felt. She was pretty sure it was mostly from the medicine he had given her. The nap hadn't been nearly long enough.

Studying her, House noticed how different she looked from at work. Her face had been stripped of make-up; her hair, which was usually very exact, was up of her neck in a messy bun. The steam from the bath had caused every inch of her exposed skin to become flushed. It had also caused her hair to frizz slightly. Even being sick, she had never looked more beautiful to him.

Clearing his throat, House began to speak, "Want some company in there? I hear the human touch has amazing healing capabilities."

Cuddy laughed gently and shook her head. She knew he was only teasing, but she liked the fact that he still found her desirable. She didn't feel very attractive, at that moment. Cuddy had often wondered if all the teasing was because he really appreciated the way she looked or if it was just part of their dynamics.

Smiling up at him, Cuddy pushed the thoughts out of her head. She would save over analyzing the situation for another time. Right now, she just planned on enjoying the chance to relax. Despite her vulnerable state, she was comfortable in his presence.

As if sensing her ease, House sat down on the edge of the tub. His hands found their way to the back of her neck, where he began to massage her tense muscles gently.

"God," she moaned. It was unexpected, but desperately needed. Every muscle in her body seemed to ache. His touch was just the right amount of pressure. Her muscles gave way to the force and bit by bit began to relax.

House could feel how tight her muscles were. The tension he felt was not just from being sick. He knew that she let herself bare many burdens that weren't her responsibility. He was one of those. He could feel her muscles unwinding and worked his hands down her neck to her shoulders.

Cuddy reached up and grabbed one of his hands. Pulling it down near her face, she kissed his skin. Gently, she rested her cheek against the back of his hand and sighed contentedly

"Hey," House said, worriedly. It wasn't like Cuddy to be so unguarded. With his free hand, he ran his fingers across her hair. The simple gesture was enough to bring tears to her eyes. She didn't feel good and regardless of what his motives were, she felt loved.

Refusing to allow herself the small comfort, Cuddy quickly sobered into her professional persona. "Can you get me a towel please?" She couldn't do it, even if House was being decent about everything. If she left herself unguarded it would surely come back to haunt her.

Trying not to show how hurt he was that she'd shut him out, House quietly left the side of the tub to find a towel. Returning moments later, he set it down in her reach and left. Heading towards the kitchen, House tried to set his mood to her comfort level. Even friendly intimacy was obviously stressing her.

Cuddy sat in the tub for a moment, before climbing out. She had seen the pained look in House's eyes, even if he'd never admit to it. She didn't understand why he was acting the way he was. Sure, she would consider him a friend, but she would never expect him to act like one.

House unpacked their food, trapped in his own thoughts. He knew he was hardly in a position to judge others on how they dealt with emotions, but something bothered him about Cuddy's refusal of care. She was obviously miserable. All he wanted to do was alleviate some of the strain.

Moving around the bathroom, she quickly dried off and got dressed. The clothes he'd brought her, obviously swallowed her. The cool soft fabric felt wonderful against her oversensitive skin. The size of the clothes however left her feeling very small and vulnerable.

He wanted to help her, but now he wasn't even sure if she wanted his help. She seemed relaxed enough considering their strange new dynamic, but he really hadn't given her much choice. Moving their food to the coffee table in the living room, he settled down to wait for her.

She wanted House to act as demanding as he had when they'd first arrived. She knew he was trying to help her and she was pretty sure his motives were pure. She just didn't know how to let go and let someone else take care of her. The bathroom suddenly felt extremely lonely and the temptation of food was calling her temperamental stomach.

House studied her, as she approached the couch. "Feel any better?" he asked, trying not to sound nervous or overly concerned. He was being overly cautious and the weirdness of it showed on Cuddy's face.

Almost nervously, Cuddy answered, "Yeah I am. Thanks." There was an awkward silence, as she sat down next to him on the small couch. "What's for dinner?" she asked, looking at the Styrofoam containers.

"Subs and soup, I figured, that was fairly safe." When she nodded her consent, he began to flip through the channels on the TV. They ate in silence, until he stopped on a rerun of Remington Steele.

She set what was left of her food back down on the table, then shot House a grateful look. "I love this show," Cuddy said, smiling at him genuinely. She looked happy, but it was obvious she still didn't feel good.

"You act, like I didn't already know that," he said, smirking. He watched as she curled up in the corner of his couch, shyly. They watched in a comfortable silence, until he noticed her shiver. House watched her worriedly for a few moments. "You ready for more medicine?" he asked, voicing his concerns.

She looked up at him surprised. "I'm okay," she said, in an offhanded tone. The truth was, she had started to feel worse again, but she didn't want to draw attention to it. House hated needy.

"Lisa," he growled, drawing out her name in warning.

Meeting his gaze, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I'm okay."

Without warning, he grabbed a hold of her thigh with one hand and her bicep with another. He pulled her along the length of the couch until she was right next to him. Placing a on the back of her neck and one on her forehead, he rolled his eyes at her. "Seriously my ass, your fever is back," he scolded.

She watched, as he snatched the bottle of Tylenol off the coffee table and shook two tablets into her hand. She grabbed her drink and took the pills, quietly. "Thank you," she said, sounding more embarrassed than she wanted. It wasn't like her to take such poor care of herself.

House offered a simple nod in response, not wanting to make her feel worse. Both doctors turned their attention back to the television. After a few moments, House decided to take action. He had brought her there to take care of her.

She was obviously going to keep pretending to be fine. Grabbing the pillow she had slept on earlier, he positioned it over his lap. "Come here," he urged, patting the pillow welcomingly.

Cuddy bit her bottom lip thinking it over. When her watery gaze met his, she saw the sincerity in his eyes. Feeling too bad to refuse the comfort, she snuggled up to him sleepily. "Thank you Greg," she murmured, as he draped the blanket over her smaller frame.

He was hurt that his actions surprised her. He may have hated society as a whole, but he didn't hate everyone, especially her. He placed his left hand under the blanket on her hip.

Cuddy sighed happily. She was finally beginning to let herself accept the small comforts he was offering. She was tired despite the nap she had taken earlier. House was holding her and she felt safe. She wondered why he didn't show this side more often and how long he would let her see it.

While his main intention was taking care of her, he still needed his own security. Rubbing his thumb against the small exposed bit of skin between his shirt and pants, he moved his other hand to her hair. He ran his fingers through her hair carefully. The soothing motions eventually lulled Cuddy back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuddy woke up to find herself alone on House's couch. Lying still for a moment, she gave herself a moment to fully wake up. Silently she thanked House for giving her pants instead of shorts. She was lying on her stomach and the oversized shirt she was wearing had ridden up. She could tell that her heated flesh was stuck to the leather beneath her. She lay there unmoving, not ready for the pain that would follow her removal.

It was then that she realized why she had woken. Coming from the kitchen, she distinctively heard small high-pitched crying. Curiosity peeked; Cuddy quickly lifted herself off the couch, with a painful rip. Groaning softly, she rubbed a hand against the red flesh on her stomach.

As she silently padded towards the kitchen, Cuddy rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She felt rested, but not particularly any better. Stepping into the brightly lit kitchen, Cuddy forgot all about her sore throat and achy muscles. She glanced down at House, sitting on the tiled floor, and beamed.

House saw the adoring look on Cuddy's face and groaned. "This isn't what it looks like," he defended. As if to protest, the small grey and white kitten that was sitting on House's good thigh cried out and nuzzled against his hand. As if the kitten could understand, House scowled down at it.

Cuddy laughed, as the kitten looked up at House with big curious eyes. It meowed again, obviously still hungry. Sitting down in front of House, Cuddy dipped her finger into the bowl of milk and offered it to the kitten. Smiling as it began to lap the milk from her fingertips, she asked House, "Where'd she come from?"

House glared at their obvious bonding. "Traitor," he accused the kitten. Rubbing his index finger down the kitten's spine, he said, "I found her out by the dumpster, when I was taking the garbage out. It looked like she was all by herself."

Cuddy smiled warmly, as House once again dipped his fingers into the milk and offered them to their new friend. "I don't know which is more surprising, the fact that you're feeding your new baby or that you actually have milk to feed it with."

House's scowl moved from the kitten's direction to Cuddy. "First of all," he said, dramatically, "Wilson left the milk. Second, I am _only_ feeding the kitten for very selfish and corrupt reasons." As if to illustrate his point, he set the kitten down on the floor a little ways away from the bowl of milk. Gesturing for Cuddy to watch, they observed the poor little thing walking sideways and trying to navigate the direction of the bowl.

After the kitten missed for the third time, Cuddy scooped her up into her hand and continued to feed her by hand. "Poor thing," she murmured, as she rubbed the back of its neck and behind it's ears. She glared at House, for being so mean.

House smiled to himself at the look on her face. "Oh cuddles, just like you this little fuzz ball is only here because it's damaged and pathetic. When you two stop being laughable, I'm kicking you both out." He began to rise off the floor, but paused in pain.

Having a much easier time with her caring emotions than her supposed savior, Cuddy quickly moved to help him to his feet. "Where are your pills?" she asked, neutrally. He felt in his pocket, than remembered. "They're on the coffee table."

House waited for a moment, until the worst of the pain passed. The tiny kitten was still on the ground, looking up at him pathetically. "Oh come on, then. Let's go see if she found them." Grabbing his cane off the counter, House led the jumping ball of fur towards Cuddy and, hopefully, his pills.

Cuddy looked around the dimly lit living room. The pills weren't on the coffee table, nor were they on the couch. She checked under both pieces of furniture, wondering if they had fallen. Finally, she found them wedged in the back of the couch behind the cushion.

As she stood up, she saw House and the kitten headed her way. House was yelling at it, but she could tell there was no real malice. Every time he took a step, the small creature bounded after his cane. Even she had to admit that it was comical; every time it attacked, it missed the cane completely.

"Aw you poor thing," she said, sympathetically, as if to House. She then proceeded to pick up the confused kitten, smirking at him as she bent over. "Oh here's your pills jackass," she added, dropping the bottle into his waiting hand.

"Cute cuddles, real cute. Just remember that later, when you're whining." Imitating her earlier please, he went on, "_Hoouuse I don't feel good_." He sat down on the couch and popped two pills. Trying to act indifferent, he waited nervously to see what she would do. He could tell she was starting to feel a little better, but he wasn't ready for her to leave. He felt himself relax considerably when she and the kitten sat down next to him.

Cuddy smirked at him. She had noticed the way his eyes had changed. He didn't want her to leave and she had no intentions of going just yet. It was nice spending time with him like this. While she didn't have to be as defensive, he still kept her alert and intrigued. Their banter had always enthralled her. She loved that she could usually go head to head with him. Usually, he outdid her, but every once in a while she pulled something over on him.

House couldn't help but notice the way their bodies gravitated towards each other. He could feel her warmth urging him to move closer. She had sat so close to him that she was practically nestled in the crook of his shoulder. His arm was draped over the back of the couch and begging him to drop to her shoulder. He resisted for the most part. However, when she turned to him with excited eyes and asked what they should call her, he lost the fight.

Cuddy felt his arm fall to her shoulder and smiled. She was truly enjoying this side of him. He rolled his eyes and pulled her into a hug. She was pretty sure it was only so that she would stop gawking at him, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. With their bodies pressed closely together, they both tensed as a small yet possessive growl was uttered. When they looked, the kitten was glaring up at House from Cuddy's lap.

"_It _already has a name," he said, then glared at the kitten, "However, _it _ won't have a home if it keeps acting like that." He rubbed his finger affectionately under the kitten's chin and along its neck. He could understand its possessive nature over Cuddy, he felt rather possessive himself at times. Although, he couldn't remember ever being pushed to the point of growling, not yet at least.

"If you're done feeling macho can you tell me her name please?" Cuddy asked, teasingly.

House broke his stare down with the feline and replied, "Greybow." Looking at Cuddy seriously, he waited for her reaction.

"What the hell kind of idiotic name is that? Greybow?" She stared at House incredulously. She had expected some long dead rock hero, or some other renegade he could relate to, or something chauvinistic just to piss her off, but not that.

"See how her fur is all striped? But it doesn't have any colors? It's only white and grey… so it's like a rainbow, but not. So, she's Greybow," he explained, seriously.

Cuddy just stared at him for a moment. "And that might actually make sense, except it's not called a colorbow, genius. Explain to me how the term rainbow, which has nothing to do with the colors it contains, turns into 'Greybow' the name solely based on the colors of her coat."

House scoffed at her, but had no real answer. "Shut up, the name stays." He pulled the kitten over to him, and placed it on his chest and began to stroke its back. "Right Greybow?" he asked, talking to it playfully. Greybow stared at House for a moment, then looked over to Cuddy and meowed, as if asking for help.

"I know he's crazy," Cuddy said, reassuringly, "but he has his own sense of charm. Laying her head down against House's shoulder, she curled up and brought a hand up to the kitten. She tensed as she and House's fingers collided against the soft fur. However, she began to relax, as the arm that was still draped around her began to rub against her shoulder softly.

"Take your medicine when you got up?" House asked, sounding a little tired. He could tell Cuddy was beginning to feel like herself again. As glad as he was to be arguing once more, he knew rest was still the best thing for her. The medicine would take more than one afternoon to get her back to one hundred percent.

"No, I didn't," she said, realizing that she was probably ready for more. When she made no move to get up, she felt House nudging her to go take them. "Don't wanna," she said, playfully pouting. He was warm and comfortable and Greybow had begun to purr at all the affection. She wanted to stay there and drift off, once more.

"Come on, you'll only regret it if you don't," House said, sternly. He sat up jarring everyone's comfort. "Take your pills and we can go to bed. Hopefully this time you can actually get some rest." Picking the kitten up towards his face, he scolded, "And you, no more waking up momma or it's back to the dumpster with you."

Cuddy laughed and, reluctantly, pried herself off the couch. Smiling down at both House and Greybow, she grabbed the medicine House had prescribed for her and headed into the kitchen. Taking her pills, she realized she could get used to the way things were.

House waited for Cuddy to come back, before leading her to the bedroom. He saved Greybow the torment of following them to the bedroom, by placing her on his shoulder as he walked. She seemed to like this perch, as well and curiously watched her surroundings change.

House pulled Greybow off his shoulder, while Cuddy slid into his bed. They didn't talk about sharing, but both knew it was going to happen. They had seemed to find a certain amount of comfort with each other that it didn't matter.

Moving in next to Cuddy, House nudged her, until she turned away from him. She smiled, as the kitten's wet nose, bumped against her own. Lifting her neck slightly, she felt House slide his arm under her neck. Greybow burrowed under the covers, until she curled up contentedly against Cuddy's stomach. "Goodnight House," Cuddy said, sleepily. The only response she got was his right arm wrapping around her waist and his hand cupping Greybow against her stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't unusual for House to wake up to an empty bed. However, it was unusual for him to wake up freezing and smelling bacon. Trying to grasp the situation at hand he looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was only 8:30. He wiped his eyes tiredly and looked at the messed up covers on the opposite side of the bed and smiled slightly. That explained the cooking, but definitely not the cold.

Climbing out of bed he made his way to the bathroom. He had fallen asleep thinking about how awkward things might be if Cuddy didn't pull her usual and disappear before he even woke up, but now he was glad she stayed. He had never felt so content at his apartment then he did the night before.

Finishing his morning routine, House left the bathroom and moved towards the smell of food. Leaning against the doorframe, he smiled to himself. Cuddy was busily moving around the kitchen. She still had on the pants from the night before, but she'd added a pair of his socks and one of his hoodies. Feeling his eyes on her, Cuddy turned around and smiled at him, "Morning."

House moved behind her and swiped a piece of bacon, burning his fingers slightly. He glared at Cuddy, as the satisfied smirk he knew crossed her features. "What happened to the heat?" House grumbled, walking across the room.

Cuddy smirked at his burnt fingers, then turned her attention back to the stove. "I don't know, it was like this when I woke up this morning. I'm sure it'll be back on soon."

"Take your medicine when you got up?" he asked, crunching the bacon happily. Casually looking around the room, he tried to hide his curiosity about their new friend. Despite himself, he'd already formed an attachment with the little furball.

"Yes dear," Cuddy said, teasingly. She scooped the bacon from the pan, moving it to a plate on the counter. She didn't plan on eating any, but she figured after House being so decent the past night the least she could do was make him breakfast. Using the same pan from the bacon Cuddy began to make scrambled eggs.

House looked around the kitchen a little more seriously. Greybow hadn't been with him in the bedroom, he thought for sure he'd be with Cuddy. However, the kitchen seemed empty except for the two of them. "Where's the flee bag?" House asked, trying not to sound like it mattered to him.

"Oh she's around," Cuddy said, not really answering. It was then, that House noticed the small grey paw batting at Cuddy's hair. Snorting under his breath, he shook his head silently laughing. "You've been hanging around Chase too much, you're not a kangaroo Cuddy," House said, grinning.

She scowled over her shoulder at him, as she finished the eggs. "She was crying," she said, defensively. As if the tiny kitten knew they were talking about her, she popped her head out of the hood and let out a rather shrill meow. "I know you're hungry," Cuddy cooed, scraping the eggs onto a plate, "I'm working on it."

Realizing he should probably help, House got up, grabbed two glasses and the juice. Sitting down again he poured them both some juice and watched her pad over to him quietly. She looked relaxed. He could tell she was starting to feel better and that saddened him. He'd liked having her there and he'd liked how close they'd gotten. He couldn't help, but feel that the moment she stepped out of his door the spell of peacefulness would be over.

Cuddy sat down and pulled Greybow from her hood. Giving the kitten a small kiss, she placed her on the table next to her. She scraped a few bites of egg onto the table in front of the feline and grinned, as it curiously investigated the new treat.

"That's so unsanitary," House mumbled around a mouthful of food. He used his fork to point out the little grey creature.

Cuddy laughed and began to spread cream cheese onto a bagel. "Like you care about sanitary, besides it's not like she's touching your food," she replied, rolling her eyes playfully.

"No it's not touching my food," House deadpanned, "It's touching my table." He crossed his arms in haughty annoyance and stared her down waiting for her response.

Cuddy just laughed and turned her attention back to the kitchen. "Right like you ever eat in here." Noticing the original eggs she'd placed in front of the kitten were gone she scooped a couple more forkfuls in front of the hungry monster. Casually she mentioned, "I was thinking, just in case the heat doesn't come back on right away...I mean you've been so decent about taking care of me…well I was just thinking, the maybe if you wanted….at least until the heat came back on…"

"Sure," House said, answering the question that she never quite formed. "Since I shared my bed with you, I know how badly you want to return the favor, especially now that you're starting to get your strength back." He'd enjoyed the flustered blush that had spread across her cheeks as she asked him, but it wasn't nearly as arousing as the intensified blush from his comment.

"Right," Cuddy laughed, "You know me just so well House." She got up from the table and began to clean up while House got his things together. He'd taken Greybow with him already beginning their territorial war over the fluffy one. She was glad for the break, needing the few moments to clear her head.

She and House had grown so close over the past few days, that his normal comments were getting to her more than they should. There was no reason for her to think that he meant anything other than the playful flirting that he displayed at work. This was House, he may be a little bit softer and more caring while she was sick, but he was still the same person.

Shaking her head she knew she was getting in too deep. He was still the same person, but something in her was clinging to him in a way it shouldn't. she should be going home and catching up on paperwork, not inviting him into her space. Rationalizing with herself, she said it was only so they wouldn't fight over Greybow, one more night together wouldn't hurt any of them.


End file.
